camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Disfarmer
HELLO, Rebollo_fr Issue #1 #1.you claim to have found an original Doris, but your picture is actually showing the more common Doris-P; YOU MIGHT WANT TO DOUBLE CHECK , BUT I HOSTED THE IMAGES ON MY WEBSITE SERVER AND CREATED A LINK WITH THE CONVEX LENS ON THE DORIS P MODEL ,ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME AND GIVING CLEAR DIRECTIONS. I HAVE ALOT TO SHARE IF YOU CAN BE PATIENT WITH ME. I WROTE IN CAPS SO YOU CAN SEE THIS RESPONSE. THANK YOU, BRIAN HUBMANN :Hello again. I am positive on the identification of the camera as a Doris-P. I have found your own webpage with the pictures of the camera, and I have linked it at the bottom of Camerapedia's article. ISSUE #2 the picture you included is linked from Flickr without providing a link pointing back to the corresponding Flickr page (see how to add images); I WILL USE MY OWN WEBSITE WWW.PHOTOMARTIMAGES.4T.COM TO HOST MY IMAGES. THIS WAY IS EASIER FOR ME ANYWAY :This is not a problem, provided that the provider of your web server allows that. Thanks again for sharing these pictures. ISSUE #3 Camerapedia articles rarely mention the use of such or such camera by a famous photographer, we may include a reference to Mike Disfarmer only if his use of the Doris was well documented, but I found no mention of this on www.disfarmer.com or on any other website; A REFERENCE WOULD BE FINE. IF YOU COULD GO BACK TO WWW.DISFARMER.COM THE STORY IS ON THE TOP NAVAGATION BAR. THE SECOND PAGE OF THE STORY REFERS TO JOE ALLBRIGHT BUYING THE REMAINS OF THE STUDIO. THE DORIS HAS A $250.00 RECIEPT MADE OUT TO ALLBRIGHT REAL ESTATE ALSO ONE FOR $2.67 WITH THE MEMO LINE MARKED AS FILM .THE RECIEPTS ARE DATED ABOUT A WEEK APART IN FEB 1966. AS THE STORY STATES ON DISFARMER.COM THERE WAS NO MENTION OF HIS CAMERA IN 1973 OR HIS PROCESSING EQUIPMENT. THE DEVELOPING BOOKS WERE ALSO WITH THE CAMERA. AS YOU WILL SEE, DISFARMER.COM IS NOT A GOOD SOURCE FOR DISFARMER'S HISTORY AS 6 OF THE 8 PAGES IN THE STORY REFER TO BOOK REVIEWS. IF YOU GO TO TAKEGREATPICTURES.COM THE ARTICLE REFERS TO THE YEAR 1952 AS THE TIME HE CHANGED OVER TO CELLIOID FILM. THIS IS THE EXCACT YEAR THE DORIS WAS ISSUED. I WILL UPLOAD THE SCANS OF THE RECIEPTS SHORTLY :From what you are saying, I understand there is a chance that this is a coincidence, and the camera might have been bought by someone else in 1952 and ended up in Albright's hands. I have some difficulty to imagine someone accustomed to large format plate cameras buying this mid-priced camera, whose lens quality was probably not great. But who knows? ISSUE #4 the mention of Brian Hubmann is obviously superfluous. I'M VERY SORRY ABOUT THAT I GUESS EVERYONE WANTS THEIR NAME IN THE CAMERAPEDIA. IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN AND THANK YOU , BRIAN HUBMANN ---- :No problem. I added your name in the picture credits, and in the links as a web owner, following the common practice. :Regards, :--Rebollo fr 13:35, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Recent edits Hello, Your recent edits on the Doris (4.5×6) were certainly well intentioned. However they raise a few problems: # you claim to have found an original Doris, but your picture is actually showing the more common Doris-P; # the picture you included is linked from Flickr without providing a link pointing back to the corresponding Flickr page (see how to add images); # Camerapedia articles rarely mention the use of such or such camera by a famous photographer, we may include a reference to Mike Disfarmer only if his use of the Doris was well documented, but I found no mention of this on www.disfarmer.com or on any other website; # the mention of Brian Hubmann is obviously superfluous. Your creation of a page specifically devoted to Brian A.Hubmann is more problematic. This person has nothing to see with camera history, and I had to delete the page. You may add a message in the article's talk page, stating who you are and explaining your relationship with Disfarmer, and testifying that this photographer used a Doris from 1952. Then we might add a short mention of this photographer on the camera's page itself. As for the picture, you are obviously welcome to insert it, but only if you provide a link back to Flickr. Regards, --Rebollo fr 06:31, 6 July 2008 (EDT)